Latching mechanisms are well known for a variety of applications, including the latching of components or modules in machines. Generally, in machines, the latching mechanisms are used to lock machine assemblies or modules in an operating position and to release such assemblies or modules for maintenance or problem correction. However, the latching mechanism cannot interfere with the mechanical operation of the machine.
In a high speed inserting machine, the latching mechanism must adequately secure the assembly to withstand the forces and mechanical movement associated with normal operation. In some cases, depending on the location and function of the assembly in the machine, detents may be suitable for the latching required. In other cases a more positive latching is required to lock the assembly in place during operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,825 issued to C. Mrozinski on Jan. 21, 1992 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, an envelope flap unfolder and enclosure inserter with jam-clearing access is disclosed. The flap unfolder assembly is pivotally mounted over an enclosure transport to provide jam clearing access. A latching mechanism is disclosed to lock the flap unfolder assembly in place for normal operation. Because the flap unfolder assembly is located in a very confined area, a single latching mechanism is located at a side frame. The latching mechanism has proved to be inadequate to hold the flap unfolder assembly in place during normal operation of the machine. The bottom of flap unfolder assembly includes a guide plate against which insertion belts are biased urging flap unfolder assembly in an upwards direction. It has been determined that the operation of the flap unfolder assembly required that the assembly had to be captured at both sides to ensure proper operation of the flap unfolder assembly and the enclosure transport. However, the confined area of the flap unfolder assembly did not facilitate such a dual latching arrangement .